Wild and Young a TH FF
by smileycentral234
Summary: Esperanza just moved. On her first day of her new school, she meets four boys. A friendship blossoms, but what will happen when they're torn appart? sorry for the bad summary. Hopefull the story is better than the summary. ;
1. Chapter 1

This is just a glimpse of a story I was thinking about writing, and thanks to thatweirdchick96's encouragement, I'm going to post it! Also if you guys have any song suggestions, I'll try and post a different song that goes along with the chapter, so just let me know if you'd like to see a song featured. Hope you enjoy! Your feedback will tell me if I should continue the story, so let me know what you think!

Chapter 1: first day

I grabbed a piece of toast as I ran out the door. That would suck if I was late for my first day at a new school. As I sprint down the street, a large black SUV comes down the roadside. It nearly hits me as it speeds down the street. Asshole.

I slip into the front office just as the bell rings. A receptionist looks up from her desk and hands me a map and my schedule. "Will you need any help finding your classes?" she politely asks. "No, I think I got It." come on, I mean it can't be that hard. Shit...I just jinxed myself. Great. I pick up my backpack, which I subconsciously placed on the floor, and walked out onto the vacant campus, already confused.

Turning the map around in several directions, I finally figure out where I'm supposed to go. Not even six steps after I had my revelation, I trip over air, sending me tumbling to the ground, my papers thrown all over the hallway. Footsteps lightly echo off the walls as a tall, lanky frame comes into view. I hurriedly get up and start picking up the discarded paper.

A form bends down in front of me and helps pick up the sheets. I come face to face with a boy smiling cheekily. His lined eyes lit up with happiness, for some, odd, unknown reason. Weird. "Hi," he smiled even wider. "Are you new?" He pointed to my map and schedule, lying in the pile along with a multitude of binder paper. After we had picked up all the papers, I tried to put them inside my binder, only to find that it had broken. "Here," he said, taking his book bag off his shoulder and pulling out an empty notebook from it. "You can use it to hold your stuff until you get a new binder. It's better than nothing," he said with a light shrug.

I just finished putting the paper inside when the bell rang, well hopefully I'd have better luck finding my second class. The lanky boy and I both stood up to avoid being trampled by the oncoming crowds. "Bill," he said, sticking out his hand. I was about to reply when suddenly another boy with long dreadlocks ran up to him laughing and grabbed his wrist. "Bill! Come on! Georg got pushed into the fountain again! Hurry!" The other boy was pulling him down the hallway. He turned back around and shouted to me, "I hope to see you later!" and I think he attempted to wave, but I couldn't see because he had disappeared into the next hallway.

Well that was, odd. I put the meeting to the back of my mind as I tried to find my Algebra I class. I had to run halfway across campus to get to my next classroom, barely making it in time. After the teacher finished droning on about point-intercept form, we could start our homework. Racing through the problems, I'm just about to finish up on of the last questions when I can feel someone watching me. I glance up and see the dreadlocked boy from earlier, glancing at my paper. "Whaa...What?" he stuttered. "How in the hell to you get this?" I looked at him, slightly confused. "Am I not supposed to?" "Man," he said, running a hand through his dreadlocks, "I can NOT figure this out..." I looked over at him, "do you want any help?" His eyes lit up as he turned to face me. "You don't know how much I'd appreciate that!" "Um ok..." I said nervously, I didn't expect him to be so enthusiastic. "I have lunch coming up in an hour, are you free then?" His thick eyebrows scrunched up as he thought for a moment. "Yeah, I am. Do you want to sit with me, and then we could work on this?" he gestured over to the book, a look on his face as if the textbook had somehow offended him. "Sure" I said simply, gathering all of my things, getting ready to move to the next class. "Cool," he smiled. "I'll look for you then. Meet me at the cafeteria?" I nodded my head and with that we both left the classroom and went our separate ways.

History class passed in a blur and before I knew it, it was time to meet up with the dread head boy I was supposed to help with his math. I didn't even get his name. The trek to the cafeteria didn't take long at all, and the line to buy lunch was surprisingly nonexistent. I quickly grabbed some yogurt and a banana before looking for the boy from earlier.

I quickly found him, sitting with three others boys, one who I recognized from helping me pick up my things from this morning. Making my way over to the table, he turns and gives a small wave of recognition. The dreadlocked boy from math then glanced up from his lunch and smiled, looking relieved. He got up and met me halfway. "I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I didn't catch your name earlier." "It's ok," I smiled back. "I didn't get your name either. I'm Esperanza." "Cool name," he smiled again. "I'm Tom." We both then made our way to the table where he was sitting. "There are my friends Georg and Gustav," he said, pointing to one boy with long straight brown hair who gave a small wave and smiled up at me, and the other boy who bent up from reading his book, pushing his glasses forward along his nose, running a hand through his short blonde hair. "And this is my brother, Bill," he lightly smacked the boy from earlier on the back, his black rimmed eyes lighted with excitement. I could immediately tell this was going to be an interesting lunch hour.

I was right. The hour I spent with the bots was the highlight of my day. Helping Tom with his math was surprisingly easy; he was a really fast learner. We spent the rest of lunch asking each other questions. I'd found out that Bill and Tom were twins, ad that they all were in a band together. I'd told them that I'd come here from Alaska in the United States. Georg, who hadn't said much, turned slightly to face me, "what music do you like?" "Oh," I said, thinking. "Well I like everything, but I love and always will love Metallica. I like Disturbed, Three Days Grace, and Marianas Trench too." they all nodded. Bill was the first to speak, "yeah...I don't know any of those bands except Metallica." the other boys all nodded their heads in agreement. "Well I'll bring in some CDs tomorrow, to help educate you poor, deprived children." "Cool," Bill said. "But I'm going to bring our CD too, plus some others. We seriously need to broaden your music library outside the genre of metal and rock." I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. I was about to reply when the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. We all picked up our book bags and got up. Bill ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, "see you later!" I wondered to myself, is he always this perky? The other boys and I exchanged friendly waves before we all headed off to our next class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, I didn't listen to just one song for this chapter, so I'm just gonna give you a whole album. Check out_ "Masterpiece Theatre"_ by Marianas Trench. It's an epic album and they've got a great sound. I apologize for any grammar/spelling errors, it was less than 32 degrees when I typed this and it feels like my fingers are going to freeze and fall off. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and criticism is "tolerated" *eye roll* also, I couldn't give a flying fuck if you commented with a flame, so yeah….Let me know how I could improve, and if you want to see anything happen in the story, let me know! It will inevitably lead to faster updates because I won't have writer's block. Oh yeah, funniest shit ever- a Ralph Lauren Polo advertisement on a Papa Roach video….now that's just pathetic. Oh and if you're STILL reading this, do you remember how I said the OC was from Alaska? Ya, well I changed my mind. Now she's from California. :) Anywho….

The next day, I met up with the same guys as yesterday. Mostly because Tom was still having trouble in math, and he used the damn puppy dog face to force me into helping him out. So that's how I came to be spending my lunch hour fighting Bill for the last sour gummy worm, while discussing Metallica's discography with Gustav, Tom's math homework totally forgotten. Georg had to make up a test, so I didn't get to hang out with him again. I got back to reality by Bill waving one of his manicured hands in my face, "Hellooo?" He lightly knocked against my head, "Anyone home?" I shrugged lightly and swatted his hand away. Tom snickered at our interaction and then went back to listening to his iPod. I scooted over to the other side of the bench so I was sitting next to Gustav, who had his nose buried in a book. He glanced up at my sudden closeness and I smiled at him, trying to get more than two words out of the guy, "whatya reading?" He turned the book over and showed me the title, not even speaking. Alright then…

Bill suddenly grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me back to my original seat. I don't think I'll ever find out how he was able to drag me across that seat. Before I can even process what Bill's saying, he's already shoved three CDs into my hands. He pointed to the first one, a red pop art design with the pictures of four familiar looking boys on the cover; well I guess that's theirs. Then he pointed to the next one, "that's from Tom." As soon as he moved his hand I was able to see an Aerosmith greatest hits album. Huh, I didn't know Tom was into that kind of music…Bill then grabbed the last album out of my hands, "Oasis, from Hagen." The boys had filled me in on their nicknames for Georg, so I didn't look like a total dumbass sitting there wondering, "who in the hell is Hagen?" Gustav quietly spoke up, "I would've let you borrow The Black Album, but I just couldn't part with it." He looked at me with a sheepish expression, clearly embarrassed. "Nah, it's cool," I spoke. "I already have the album anyway." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and went back to his book. I looked at Bill who was obviously waiting for me to get out the CDs I had brought. "Well," I started. "I didn't bring any." Instantly his face fell in disappointment. He started to say something but I cut him off. "Bringing all the CDs I wanted to would require a bulldozer, so I thought if you guys were free, you could come over and choose some yourselves. Bill started to spazz out, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands. "YES!" he exclaimed before anyone else could say anything, "Definitely!" The bell suddenly rung, signaling that we'd better get up off our asses and get to class. Tom started to hyperventilate, just now realizing his homework wasn't done, and he had no idea what we were even learning in class. I smacked him on the back, "Relax," I told him. "We'll get it done tonight." He breathed a sigh of relief before running off to his next class. I waved goodbye to Bill and Gustav, and to my surprise, they _both _waved back. Yay! "oh shit," I muttered, noticing the school was now deserted. I had to sprint to my next class to make it in time, the rest of the day passing in a total blur. Before I knew it, it was time to go home. I met up with Bill and Tom at the front of the school, with Gustav, followed by Georg, following in suit. Then we were off to ransack my music collection.

Shitty chapter I know. It's short, and stupid, and just bleh. I promise the next one will be better. I just made myself sit at the computer and not leave until it was done, so that's why it's so bad. Review if you feel like it. The next update will be soon I promise!


End file.
